Electric strikes, also known as electric door openers, electric releases and electric release strikes, are part of a locking mechanism conventionally used to control access to buildings or areas, for example. An electric strike assembly is typically mounted into a door jamb and receives a locking feature, such as a latch bolt and/or a dead bolt, which is part of a locking mechanism typically mounted in a door. An actuation means (e.g., an electrically driven motor or solenoid) is used to either block or release a rotatable keeper to either prevent or allow release of a door's latch bolt, to lock the door or allow it to be opened.
There is a wide variety of lock sets available in the market, with different lock sets often having locking features that engage the strike assembly at different positions with respect to a strike center. Conventional strike assemblies thus include faceplates having a hole(s) provided at a set position for receiving the locking feature(s). As such, when a different lock set is desired and/or exchanged for a replacement lock set, often the faceplate and/or the entire strike assembly must be simultaneously replaced to accommodate the dimensions of the new lock set. Due to this lack of interchangeability, conventional lock sets and strikes are often sold together as a packaged set even if only one component may be desired. The result is an increase in the cost of the product to the consumer as well as an increased cost for the associated installation of the packaged set. There is a need and desire for an electric strike assembly that is adjustable to accommodate dimensional differences in the locking features of corresponding lock sets.
Furthermore, for conventional electric strike assemblies to include certain optional devices, such as a latch monitor module, for example, the optional device must be built into the strike assembly. As such, a consumer must decide up front whether to include or exclude the optional feature or face the prospect of having to entirely replace the strike assembly and/or lock set if the optional feature later becomes desirable or, conversely, is no longer required. Accordingly, there is a need and desire to improve the form, fit and function of electric strike assemblies by providing an electric strike assembly having interchangeable and adjustable optional components that may be easily and efficiently installed or removed.